


Людо бы поспорил

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, Ludo is still young, Pre-Canon, Trials after First War with Voldemort, and Quidditch Player, and sarcastic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Непросто найти общий язык с соседом. Особенно с соседом по камере.





	Людо бы поспорил

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на первый тур "Турнира минификов" на фанфиксе.  
> Спасибо **Миравно** за правки! х
> 
> Людо-центрик. Ситуативная комедия. Пре-канон. Суды после Первой магической (1982).  
> Возраст Людо неизвестен. Предполагается, что он ровесник Нарциссы Малфой (1955).
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь

— Хэй! — обратился Людо к «соседке» по камере и откинул назад волосы. Лучше их, чем коньки. 

Серьезно, почему он вообще в Азкабане? Дементоры — не самые позитивные ребята в Англии. 

Ведьма даже не посмотрела на него. 

— Спорим, что мы оказались здесь по ошибке? — попытался он снова. В конце концов, Руквуд был старинным другом его отца!

Ведьма подняла голову и хищно улыбнулась (черные глаза, мантия, волосы — иллюстрация к детской страшилке), но ничего не сказала.   
  
В ее взгляде было что-то, от чего Людо захотелось наложить на себя заклинание безмолвия. Или руки.   
  
Тем не менее, он сразу узнал ее. Беллатриса Лестрейндж.   
  
Блэки — они же как породистые готы-единороги. Плюс магглоненавистники. Плюс слегка не в себе.   
  
— А может быть и нет, — тихо пробормотал Людо, смирившись с монологом.  
  
От скуки он стал рассматривать камеру. Она была тесной, вонючей, и от стен тянуло мертвецким холодом.   
  
Людо ощущал закупоренное здесь уныние почти физически, словно оно проникало под мантию, царапая, оставляя следы.   
  
А ведь дементоры еще не совершали ежечасного обхода, которым его пугали. Мерлин помоги!   
  


*** * ***

  
  
Первый же обход вымотал Людо так, что он не только видел некоторое дерьмо — он едва не явил его миру.   
  
Людо посмотрел на Беллатрису — с ней обошлись не в пример жестче.   
  
Черт, да на ее месте он бы блевал слизнями два дня подряд. Если не кишками. Вместо этого Беллатриса улыбалась — знающе и покровительственно, — словно ей была известна какая-то тайна.   
  
Еще раз: что он здесь забыл?  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Прошло несколько часов и несколько обходов, и по коже стекал пот, как после шестичасовой тренировки, когда тренер орет, команда лажает, и тогда тренер орет еще сильнее. Гребаный замкнутый круг.   
  
— Как насчет «Правды или вызова»? — спросил он на удачу. Его голос заметно сдал, как до этого тело.   
  
Людо задумался и покачал головой.   
  
Хватит с него, наговорился. Аж до обвинения в пособничестве Пожирателям смерти.   
  
— Хм, ладно. Подрывной дурак?   
  
— Гоблинополия?   
  
Беллатриса смерила его убийственным взглядом. Тем самым, с которым Людо-мозги-отбиты-бладжером-Бэгмен был хорошо знаком.   
  
— Согласен. В наших условиях это проблематично… Но что тогда? — Людо замолчал. — Слова? Или, может, города?  
  
Беллатриса тяжело вздохнула.   
  
— О-о-о! Или сделаем ставки на победу в предстоящем Чемпионате по плюй-камням?   
  
Откуда-то слева до Людо донеслось «Заткнись!» и «Идиот!», а также невербальное заклинание подножки.   
  
Людо вербально послал всех на хрен. Он хотя бы не обливался слезами, как парень из соседней камеры.  
  
Беллатриса усмехнулась.   
  
«И-и-и перед вами точное попадание бладжером по сопернику, дамы и господа», — победоносно сказал себе Людо.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
Когда они перешагнули 24-часовой рубеж заключения, в их камере прошла самая настоящая вечеринка. На нее пришло много людей и прочих тварей, и, как обычно, никого из них не звали. Дементоры, авроры, которые наконец огласили время и дату слушания в Совете магического права (сначала у Людо, у Беллатрисы — сразу после него), затем снова дементоры.   
  
Людо от их визита вынесло похуже, чем от бутылки огневиски после месяцев воздержания перед и во время Чемпионата мира по квиддичу.   
  
Поэтому, услышав голос Беллатрисы, он не поверил своим ушам и решил, что теперь к нему пришла еще и белая горячка.  
  
— Бэгмен. Пс-с-т! Бэгмен.  
  
— Она говорит, — тяжело ворочая языком, пробормотал он.  
  
— Темный Лорд вернется. Темный Лорд вернется и никакие камеры нас не удержат, — повторила Беллатриса.  
  
Людо кивнул. В том, что после их не удержат никакие камеры, он был согласен. Одна загвоздка: Сами-знаете-кто вернется примерно никогда, так же, как они самостоятельно выберутся из этой камеры... никогда.   
  
— Мы дождемся его, потому что остались ему верны. Дождемся, и он осыплет нас милостями.  
  
Людо бы поспорил, но вовремя вспомнил о репутации Беллатрисы.  
  
По его мнению, Темный Лорд был скорее из тех, кто осыпал непростительными.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
— Бэгмен, — громко сказала Беллатриса, возвышаясь над его койкой следующим утром. Ее безумный взгляд мог бы убивать пикси на мили вокруг (и заставлять охотников из команды противника мазать мимо кольца). — Что, если я скажу: у меня есть счет в Гринготтсе, и я готова поспорить на все его содержимое — тебе отсюда не сбежать? Без помощи Темного Лорда.  
  
«И мы вернулись к началу», — подумал он и решил, что дементоры окончательно развязали Беллатрисе язык, развили манию, разорвали связь с реальностью.  
  
Людо не заметил, как завис на этой мысли. Значит ли это, что дементоры — наркотик для нее? Ее личный сорт герани?  
  
— Скажу: готовь ключ, — преувеличенно бодро ответил он. Потому что Людо хотел жить. И потому что это место буквально сбивало с ног.   
  
Между ними повисла тишина, и он живо представил, как Беллатриса набрасывается на него в приступе неконтролируемой ярости, точно мантикора…  
  
За спиной раздался резкий голос:  
  
— Людовик Бэгмен! — Людо вздрогнул, обернулся и тут же расслабился. Аластор Муди. Этот хрен лысый. — Следуйте за мной.   
  
Беллатриса дернулась к Аластору, но он моментально достал палочку и наставил на нее.   
  
— Только дай мне повод, мразь, — рявкнул он и снова обратился к нему: — Живей, звездный игрок.  
  
Людо отряхнул мантию, и они вышли из камеры.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Слушание прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. Крауч, конечно, угрожал ему пожизненным, но Людо видел реакцию присяжных. То были не обвинители — болельщики. И Людо знал, как себя подать.   
  
Его освободили прямо в зале суда, и теперь оставалось вернуть свою палочку. Он шел в сопровождении авроров, когда самый молодой (возможно, стажер) остановился и воскликнул:  
  
— Вы блестяще управляетесь с битой, мистер Бэгмен!   
  
Людо широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Не могли бы вы дать автограф?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Но не успел он взять протянутую программку прошедшего Чемпионата и перо, как Аластор залепил парню подзатыльник.  
  
— За что?! — возмутился тот.  
  
— За все хорошее... фанат, — ответил Аластор и покачал головой. — Бэгмен! — гаркнул он. — Шируй отсюда и не провоцируй моих стажеров на нарушения.  
  
Глаза Людо расширились от шока.  
  
— И в мыслях не было! Спорим...  
  
— Мерлина мать! Иди уже.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Людо уже направлялся к лифту, но замедлил шаг.  
  
Мысль о выигранном споре не давала ему покоя, мелькая в голове, словно золотой снитч. Как же забрать у Беллатрисы заветный ключ? Может, он еще успеет уболтать присяжных на замену поцелуя пожизненным?   
  
Людо бы поспорил, что успеет.


End file.
